


You Won't Be Alone

by moonchibreadcrumbs



Series: Where Home Is [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lance is crushing, M/M, Mentioned Krolia (Voltron), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchibreadcrumbs/pseuds/moonchibreadcrumbs
Summary: Keith is having a difficult time dealing with the stress of his blade duties on top of discovering a part of his past. Taking notice, Lance goes to check up on Keith's well-being.





	You Won't Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic that's being posted on here so I'm a bit nervous but I hope you all enjoy!  
> This was written before season 5 came out so there are a few inconsistencies but it was my take on what would happen in the future following the direction of the seasons prior.

Upbeat music was playing in the background and alien drinks were being served as the planet’s inhabitants flooded the floor of the Castle of Lions. As a celebratory event for liberating planet Zuatera from the evil forces of the Galra Empire, Team Voltron decided to invite its inhabitants, the Zua, to attend a party at the castle. At the top of the stairs, Allura and Coran were discussing a possible alliance with the Zuateras. Rebel fighters who helped Voltron emerge victorious were asked to join in the social event to spread awareness of their cause. Chatter could be heard from all corners of the ballroom. Paladin of the Red Lion, Lance, could be seen making his way from talking to the local Zua to Hunk and Pidge, grabbing a cup of the alien drink from a floating platter on his way.

“You know, I think the ladies here are really digging me. They can totally see my true charms.” Lance exclaims, sliding in with his face beaming with confidence.

“You think so? I thought you said you weren’t going to flirt with the aliens you meet anymore.” Pidge replied questioning while taking a glance back at the two Zua that Lance had just left.  
Lance waved excitedly at the Zua and they waved shyly back at Lance, giggling as they turned away.

“Come on, it doesn’t hurt to get friendly with our future allies. They love us! ” Lance protested.

“Hey, you don’t think the Galra are going to attack the castle again, do you? I really hope they don’t. What would we do if they do attack?” Hunk interrupted, standing next to his friends nervously.

“Relax Hunk. Nothing’s going to happen. Besides, we just kicked Galra butt. I doubt they’ll come back this fast. Besides, it’s nothing we can’t handle.” Lance reassured his friend.

“Lance is right. Security is a lot tighter this time. We have all the Paladins of Voltron and the Rebel forces here. Plus, the Blade of Marmora is keeping guard outside so there’s nothing to worry about.” Pidge added. 

“Okay, if you guys say so.” Hunk lifted his head and smiled, reassured by his friends’ comfort. 

“No problem, Hunk.” Content, Lance took a sip of the drink he grabbed earlier. His whole body shivered and his face shriveled at the taste of the drink. “BLAH, BLAH! Yuck! Not Nunvil again!” He shoved the drink away from his face in utter disgust. “I really need to talk to Coran about a new drink menu.”

“Oh, actually I whipped up a few milkshakes in the kitchen earlier. They should still be on the counter if you want one.” Hunk pointed out.

“Nice job bud! I’ll go get one in a little bit then!” Lance replied happily, glad that he wouldn’t have to drink Nunvil for the duration of the night.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge continued to converse with one another laughing at each other's poor jokes and boasting about their valiant actions during the last fight.

Keith had just made his way from the castle entrance to the concessions table in the ballroom. He had been lost in thought since the recent battle ended. All life seemed to have drained from his body and his eyes looked at the floor lost in a trance. Seeing his lifeless state and dazed look a fellow Blade took Keith’s post and told him to go take a break inside. Keith stared at the drinks for a while before deciding otherwise and poked at the alien food with a fork observing its foreign texture.

“Hey, Keith! How are you? You seem a little out of it.”

Keith looked up, startled by the strong voice that called after him. It was Shiro. He greeted Keith with a pat on the shoulder and a kind smile.

“I’m just fine. Don’t worry about me... Sorry, I should be getting back to my post. We need all the security we can get.” Keith’s replied more curtly than he had intended.  
Shiro looked worryingly at Keith but decided it was best not to pry too much.

“Just relax, okay? Enjoy the party. We and the rest of the fighters will cover for you. I wanted to drop by and check up on you. If you ever want to talk we’re here for you,” Shiro stopped short when he saw Allura gesturing for him. “Excuse me, I was just making my way to Allura. It seems that she needed to talk about the next battle so I should be heading soon. Why don’t you go hang with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. They seemed to be having fun,” Shiro pointed at the trio a few feet away, directing Keith’s gaze.

“No. I think… I just need some time alone. I’ll be in the stardome if anyone needs me... Thanks, Shiro.” Keith brushed Shiro’s hand off his shoulder and proceeded to walk away, passing the other paladins aloofly on his way to the hall.

Lance’s eyes followed Keith. While a moody Keith was not something new, Lance sensed something different, something familiar in Keith’s dejected gaze.  
“Hey, what do you think is wrong with Keith?” Lance asked his friends.

“I don’t know. Maybe something happened during the battle?” Pidge looked back at Lance a bit confused herself.

“Yeah, maybe…”, Lance grew silent for a while contemplating whether or not he should intervene with Keith’s affairs. “I’m going… to go to the kitchen to grab some milkshakes.”

“Okay, bring some for us too, Lance!” Hunk responded cheerfully.

Lance began walking briskly away towards the direction Keith was heading. The kitchen was in the same direction so it didn’t seem too suspicious.

“He’s going to see Keith, isn’t he. I just hope nothing bad happened.” Hunk spoke after Lance was out of sight.

“Yeah. Hopefully, it all goes well.” Pidge added.

Allura and Shiro had finished their meeting with the Zua leader and were about to head down the stairs when they noticed Lance following after Keith.

“Hmm? I wonder what those two are up to?” Allura questioned.

“Keith wasn’t feeling too well it seems. Maybe Lance is going to talk to him? That’s a bit unusual.” Shiro replied.

“I have to disagree. I think those two have a lot in common, they just don’t realize it. I’m sure they’ll figure it out.” Allura gave a small smile.

“You’re right. Good point, Allura.”

***

Lance walked briskly towards the direction Keith had headed. _Where did he go? He couldn’t have gone too far._ Lance quickened his pace wandering the halls in attempts to find Keith’s whereabouts. He looked left and right through the corridors trying to decide which way Keith could have gone. Lance wasn’t sure why he was so desperate to find Keith, but he knew the eyes Keith had on his face when he passed Lance. That expression resonated with Lance reminding him of feelings that he knows all too well.

After some futile attempts down the corridors, Lance eventually came to the door of the stardom. Lance hesitated and stopped before the door. He’d often came to this place when he felt troubled. It was a place where he could stare into the abyss of the universe and reminisce. How much he missed Earth, his family, their warm hugs, and their welcoming home cooked meals. However, now wasn’t the time to dwell on those thoughts, he shook his head. The finale draws near, the war against the galra will end and peace restored. He’ll be returning soon, to the place he calls home.  
Lance took a deep breath before opening the doors. He looked up to see Keith sitting alone. The lights were dimmed, illuminating the stars brighter than they already were. In the difficult light, Lance was able to see the silhouette of Keith’s slouched back. His head was buried in his arms and legs tucked in. Unsure if Keith heard him come in, Lance took a few cautious steps forward. What would I say? Unsure of want to do Lance began rehearsing various lines in his head. _Hey cutie, turn that frown upside down. No, no. The uh… sky looks really nice today, huh? No._ Lance breathed a sigh. _Nevermind, I’ll just wing it._

“Hey, K-Keith… you okay?” Lance took a seat next to Keith but far away enough so Keith had space. It was obvious he wasn’t, but unable to think of anything better it was the best Lance could do.

In response, Keith’s body shifted slightly, but he remained silent. Lance fidgeted his feet unsure what to say as a follow-up. He waited a few minutes in the silence staring at the stars in the distance. Lance could hear Keith’s irregular breathing as if he was holding back tears. Lance scoot a little closer and tentatively placed a hand on Keith’s shoulders.

“I’m fine. Just leave me be.” Keith said stubbornly, brushing off Lance’s hand with his shoulder to no avail. 

“You’re obviously not fine. What’s wrong?”

Still no response from Keith.

“Come on! You can tell a friend, right?” Lance whined teasingly hoping it would work on Keith.

Keith finally looked up. His face sharply turned towards glaring at Lance showing annoyance but his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were flooded with tears. Keith must have noticed his embarrassing state as he quickly turned away, rubbing his eyes with his arms in attempts to hide his vulnerable state. It was unlike him; he didn’t want Lance seeing him like that.

Taken aback by Keith’s state, Lance just stared flabbergasted at Keith. As far as Lance knew, Keith never showed his sadness in front of his teammates. He’d always have a scorn or aloof expression on his face, never has he had such hurt in his eyes. Lance’s expression softened, Keith really needed someone there for him at this moment. Lance knew Keith had a tendency to handle every problem he faces on his own. That very stubbornness that had put their team in jeopardy when Keith was leading the team. Now, whatever feelings Keith had been suppressing on his own were overflowing from being bottled up.

“Keith, look at me,” Lance said seriously. “You don’t have to handle everything on your own you know. I’m here for you.”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

Lance took a deep breath, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed annoyed that Keith wasn’t getting the hint. Lance brought both hands up and firmly brought them down on Keith’s shoulder. “It _does_ concern me!”

Keith’s eyes widened and his body flinched at the sudden impact. “W-What!” Keith exclaimed in surprise.

“I’m having none of this, Keith. I know you’re hurting, you know you’re hurting. Why do you insist that you have to handle everything alone?”

“I’m fine! _You_ wouldn’t understand anyway. You’ve been spoiled by a family your whole life. Had food placed on your table, people to greet you with hugs and kisses when you return home. I bet you’ve been so sheltered that you’re overjoyed that you don’t have to deal with your family now that you’re so far away.” Keith replied curtly with a hint of sarcasm.

Lance began to fume with anger; “You think I don’t know how this feels!? Every day I worry what my family’s going through. How did they react when they heard I disappeared from the Garrison? We’ve been away from Earth for god knows how long. With all the jumps we’ve made who knows how much time that translates to on Earth. Every day we’re fighting this war; risking our lives. I’m so afraid that my family won’t even be around when I come back or if I’ll even get the chance to return _alive_. But, oh, I guess you can’t even imagine how much I miss them since you never had a family to begin with! _You_ wouldn’t understand.” Lance jumped up lashing out, frustrated at Keith’s insensitive remark.

“I-I…!” Keith got up reaching for Lance before pulling his hand back. He paused, the temper in his voice had faded. “You’re right… I never had a family. I guess I wouldn’t know. I’m sorry… It wasn’t my place to say that. I’m sorry...” Keith winced, hurt and guilt-ridden. Keith lowered his head, his bangs covering his downcast eyes.

“Keith…” Lance tightened his lips, pausing for a moment trying to find the right words. The sight of Keith breaking down made Lance’s heartache unbearably. Lance didn’t mean to lash out so rashly at Keith and now he was regretting his harshness.

The room fell dead silent. For a while, it stayed that way. Neither knew what to say, afraid that it would spark something again. Keith clutched the arm he had previously tried to reach out, the pressure of his grip turned his skin pale. He had messed up. He’s always pushing people away, losing his cool and hurting them. Lance only wanted to help him, but he had to go off and say those things. _I’m an idiot. What the heck was I thinking?_ Not wanting to cause any more damage Keith released his grip, dropping his arm. He began walking towards the door, excusing himself from the situation.

Seeing that Keith was walking away, Lance called out, “Wait! Keith!” Lance grabbed onto Keith’s wrist as he was leaving. “I didn’t mean to lash out like that. It’s just a sensitive topic for me. I just want to help you. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Keith tried to pull away, but Lance’s grip was firm. Backing away was futile; Keith turned around. There was still some hesitation in his pivot, but Keith decided that Lance deserved to know. He dug into his back pant pocket and pulled out a crumpled photo and held it out so Lance could see.

“This. This was given to me by a fellow blade on our last mission… before he died.” Keith said gravely. “Apparently, he knew my parents.”

Lance closed in to examine the photo Keith presented. It was a group photo of members of the Blade of Marmora. In the front of the picture was a tall, female galra with purple hair and a pink mullet. She was smiling as she had one hand wrapped around a human man with a scar on his eyebrow. Behind them were more members of the Blade of Marmora. The two in the front must have been Keith’s parents Lance assumed.

“He said they died in the line of duty with honor and bravery, like true martyrs. I never got to meet her, see her smiles, feel her warmth. I can barely remember my dad too. There was so much I could have learned from them, but now...” Keith choked up but continued, “It’s always the mission first for the Blades. Countless times the blades have given up and abandon a member of their unit for the sake of the mission. Were they abandoned, my parents? Why did they have to leave, to protect me? I have so many questions. I wish I met them. I wish they were still alive and with me, but all I have left of them is this photo.” Keith stared mournfully at the image.

“Keith… I’m so sorry. ” Lance was at a loss for words. Keith’s parents seemed like friendly folks who knew how to have a good time. People who could have shown and taught Keith love and affection. It was a real shame their lives ended in tragedy.

“It’s just… the closer we get to ending this war and returning back to Earth the more I realize how alone I was. Pidge has her family, Hunk’s got his, and you have yours. I don’t have anyone on Earth waiting for me.” Keith lowers his face again and lets out a small sigh, “I guess… I’m afraid. When we return to Earth we’ll split up to go our separate ways. You guys will go back to your families and I don’t know what I’ll do. I’ve grown so close to you guys that… I don’t think I’ll be able to return to my old lifestyle. I know that’s just how it is, but…” Keith’s voice faded and trembled.

“I’ll be your family!” Lance blurted out. “A-Ah, well I-I… What I meant was Voltron, all of us, we’re your family. Even after we’ve returned to Earth it’s not like we’re going to be complete strangers. We’ll see each other again. So... I guess what I mean is you won't be alone, I promise.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, his eyes looked in various directions in attempts not to meet Keith’s eye due to his nervousness.

Keith snickered, amused at Lance’s restlessness. Lance did have a point Keith realized. He was spending so much time unnecessarily worrying about being alone again when all along he’s had people supporting him. He wasn’t alone anymore and will never have to be again. Walking closer to Lance, Keith wrapped one of his arms around Lance’s shoulders in a half hug.

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith said giving a soft smile.

“O-Oh, U-uh,” Lance said awkwardly, stumbling on his words astonished by Keith’s sudden affection before smiling back and wrapping his arms around Keith. “You’re welcome, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was enjoyable!! ;w;  
> This is the first part of a series that I'm still in the process of writing. For the future parts, the paladins will be back on Earth living out a modern life and some things will be referenced from this part.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! ^v^/


End file.
